Peccati Mortiferi Sieben
by FemAguila
Summary: Keine Sünde bleibt ungestraft. Zwei Morde, ein Serienkiller und die Angst vor der eigenen Sündhaftigkei bringen Hermine bald an ihre Grenzen und den Killer immer näher! Wem ist zu trauen, wenn selbst Draco Malfoy ins Visir gerät. HG/? lasst euch überrasn
1. Prolog

Hallo ihr Lieben!

Was hier kommt wisst ihr ja sicher alle...alle Figuren gehören J.K.R etc.! Ich habe die Story 7 Jahre nach dem letzen Kampf angesetzt jedoch wird der "13 Jahre später" Teil vom letzen Buch ignoriert! Hierbei handelt es sich um eine Crime/Mystery/Romance Story wobei ich versuche die Figuren denen von J.K's Universum anzupassen wobei natürlich 7 Jahre Alterungsprozess und CHarakterausprägung eingefügt worden sind!

Hauptsächlich handelt es sich um Hermine die in der Zaubergamot Untersuchungsabteilung arbeitet und gemeinsam mit der Gang einen Mordfall nach dem Anderem zu bearbeiten hat und auch ihr Privatleben in den Griff bekommen muss.

Es wird im Laufe der Story wahrscheinlich ein paar heißere Stellen geben aber ich werde sie kennzeichnen!

Ich freue mich über alle Reviews ob Lob oder Rüge! Also wenn ihr wissen wollt wer die beiden Frauen ermordet hat, dann schreibt mir viele Reviews! =)

viel spaß und danke

**Prolog:**

Zu Gedanken der **Trägheit**, der Sünde der Unterlassung von geistlichen Werken sowohl als auch körperlichen, Gleichgültigkeit verdeckt das Streben nach gottesfürchtigem Leben.

Zum Gedanken der **Habsucht**, der uns unsere Väter verfluchen läßt, weil sie uns nicht von ihrem Besitz gegeben haben: + Wer seinen Vater oder seine Mutter verflucht, wird mit dem Tod bestraft.

Zu den Gedanken des **Neides**, die Sünde des Unbehagens über das Glück des Nächsten, Satans Quelle Zum Gedanken der **Gefräßigkeit**, der mich bedrängt, daß ich schon zur neunten Stunde esse: + Gott tue mir dies und jenes, wenn ich, ehe die Sonne untergeht, esse und trinke.

Zu dem Gedanken der **Unzucht**, der in meinem Denken eine verheiratete Frau erscheinen läßt: + Du sollst nicht die Frau deines Nächsten begehren

Zu dem Gedanken, der durch unreine Lust dem Dämon der Unzucht nahezukommen sucht

Zu der Seele, die von sich selbst **Traurigkeit** empfängt, weil sie meint, daß der Herr ihr Seufzen nicht hört: Zur Seele, die trauert und zittert wegen der Dämonen, die in der Nacht über ihr aufleuchten

Zu den Gedanken des **Zorns**, die gegen den Weg der heilsamen Einrichtungen aufkommen, Zur Seele, die vor Erniedrigung nicht zurückschreckt

und Wurzel des Hasses, der Intrige und Verleumdung

Zu letzt zu den Gedanken des **Hochmut**, schlimmste, stärkste aller Sünden, weil sie die Identität der Sünde verschleiert

Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen tauchten das Zimmer in orangefarbenes Licht. Der schwere Luster, bedeckt mit jahrhundertealtem Staub funkelte im Licht. Seine spitzen Kristalle reflektierten die herabsenkende Sonne träge und warfen die ersten Schatten an den prunkvollen Wänden. Eine weiße, fette Hand griff in die tödliche Leere des Raumes. Die schweren Ringe an ihren verquollenen Fingern raubten die letzte Kraft. Ein grausiges Gurgeln erfüllte den Raum, die nur das Nichts des Inhaltes drang an die Außenwelt. Glasige, blutunterlaufene Pupillen verzogen sich in süßer Pein während der massige Körper längst schon den Kampf verloren gab. Die teuren Kleider und der prachvolle Schmuck hatten sie nicht retten können von der mordsüchtigen Dekadenz welche sie nun dahin raffte in der Person des Teufels persönlich.

Ein dunkler Schatten trat aus der Schwärze der Nach hervor, ungesehen. Stechend blaue Augen

fixierten die nach Luft ringende Frau vor ihm kühl. Volle, blase Lippen verzogen sich zu einem überheblichen Lächeln während Lady Dawlish quallvoll erstickte.

_Sünden wie GULA müssen bestraft werden, Lady Dawlish_

Eine blonde Locke enfloh aus dem streng gebundenen Zopf während das Mädchen verzweifelt versuchte den Schatten hinter sich zu entkommen. Doch immer wieder stolperte sie über die altehrwürdigen Pflastersteine Londons entlang der Themse. Ein letzter Schrei entwich ihren Lippen, wissend, dass sie niemand hören würde, dass es bereits zu spät war. Züngelnde Flammen labten sich an ihrer Angst, fraßen sich durch die Organe ihres Körpers und ihrer Seele. Sie würde eine schöne Leiche sein, nur der barbarische Schmerz in ihren Augen würde verraten welch Qualen der langsame Tod ihr bereitet hatte. . Wieder waren es nur die Augen, welche der Leiche ihr Schönheit raubten.

„_ACEDIA ist eine Sünde"_


	2. Liebesgrüße aus London

Hallo ihr Lieben!

Was hier kommt wisst ihr ja sicher alle...alle Figuren gehören J.K.R etc.! Ich habe die Story 7 Jahre nach dem letzen Kampf angesetzt jedoch wird der "13 Jahre später" Teil vom letzen Buch ignoriert! Hierbei handelt es sich um eine Crime/Mystery/Romance Story wobei ich versuche die Figuren denen von J.K's Universum anzupassen wobei natürlich 7 Jahre Alterungsprozess und CHarakterausprägung eingefügt worden sind!

Hauptsächlich handelt es sich um Hermine die in der Zaubergamot Untersuchungsabteilung arbeitet und gemeinsam mit der Gang einen Mordfall nach dem Anderem zu bearbeiten hat und auch ihr Privatleben in den Griff bekommen muss.

Es wird im Laufe der Story wahrscheinlich ein paar heißere Stellen geben aber ich werde sie kennzeichnen!

Ich freue mich über alle Reviews ob Lob oder Rüge! Also wenn ihr wissen wollt wer die beiden Frauen ermordet hat, dann schreibt mir viele Reviews! =)

viel spaß und danke

_**Kapitel 1: Liebesgrüße aus London**_

Unaufhörlich hämmerten dicke Tropfen gegen das Panoramafenster der Suite des _Walhalla_ Hotels. Während der schwarzhaare Zauberer immer noch tief und fest schlummerte war die Hexe längst erwacht. Ihr Körper bewegte sich noch schlaftrunken und ihre sonst so geschmeidigen Bewegungen ließen jene Eleganz vermissen, doch ihr Geist war hellwach. Immer wieder ließ sie den gestrigen Kampf Revue passieren. Zu leicht war es gewesen und schließlich war er ihnen entkommen. Ehrgeiz mischte sich mit Wut und ließen ihr Inneres brodeln während sie ihren Blick über die Prager Altstadt schweifen ließ. Die Stadt erwachte langsam zu Leben. Trotz des strömenden Regens und des tristen Graus welches den Himmel färbte wuselten bald hunderte von Menschen durch die engen Gassen der Hauptstadt Tschechiens. Ein lautes Surren riss sie schließlich aus den Gedanken. Noch bevor sie ihren Zauberstab zu fassen bekam ertönte bereits eine verschlafene Stimme aus dem zweiten Schlafzimmer.

„ Fuck, Williamson! Ich bin erst vor 4 Stunden ins Bett gekommen, ich hoffe das es wichtig ist!", brummte der Junge der überlebt hatte.

„ POTTER!", ermahnte ihn die Hexe und erhob sich schließlich von dem Diwan.

„ Entschuldige Hermine! Williamson was verschafft mir die Ehre deines verdammt frühen Anrufes?", paraphrasierte Potter seinen Satz jedoch triefte der Sarkasmus daraus.

Nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens und eventuellen Nickens legte Harry den Zauberstab beiseite und erhob sich langsam. Ohne ein weiteres Wort schlurfte der Junge der zum Mann geworden war an Hermine vorbei ins Badezimmer und schloss die Tür. Kopfschüttelnd widmete sich schließlich die ihrem Frühstück und dem eben erschienen Propheten.

_Avery Firebolt TOT! Rätselhafter Mord an der Themse!_

Noch bevor Hermine den Artikel jedoch lesen konnte, ließ sich Harry ihr gegenüber nieder. Sie musterte ihn lange und eindringlich, sah das etwas nicht stimmte. Sein Gesicht wirkte zwar müde doch der Glanz in seinen Augen verriet ihn stets immer wieder.

„ Was wollte Freddie?", fragte sie schließlich bevor sie sich wieder ihrem Kaffee widmete.

„ Liebesgrüße aus London überbringen!"

„ Wie überaus reizend!"

„ Du solltest dich etwas angemessener kleiden, es schickt sich nicht für eine Repräsentantin des Gamots in Shorts und MEINEM Sweater zu viel Zeit zu verbringen."

„ Solang mich niemand von außergewöhnlicher Wichtigkeit darin sieht…!"

„ Ich bin von außergewöhnlicher Wichtigkeit, ICH habe dieses Wort sogar erfunden!"

„ Und so bescheiden!"

„ Zieh dir was an Mine!"

„ Schon gut, da du mir vermutlich nicht sagen wirst was hier los ist, was solls!"

Kopfschüttelnd erhob sich die Löwin und stolzierte in ihr Zimmer nur um Sekunden später die Türe beinahe aus den Angeln zu heben. Die Lippen des jungen Mannes zuckten kurz bevor er sich selbst seine Tasse mit der dampfenden Flüßigkeit füllte und sich dem Propheten widmete. Er hatte Avery gekannt. Nie hatte er verstanden was Duncan Firebolt in ihr gesehen hatte. Sie war zweifellos schön gewesen, betörend würde es wohl eher treffen, doch seicht. Geschmacklose Überheblichkeit gepaart mit eitler Trivialität. Was, außer des sozialen Statur, verband sie mit Amora Dawlish.

Es war nur ein kurzes Aufflackern, dieser Gedanke, doch er ließ Harry nicht mehr los. Ein Ende war nicht in Sicht, dies fühlte der junge Mann.


End file.
